


The Way it used to be

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: After the war on the moon, Maka and Soul are sent to cover Justin Law's place and stabilize his section as death scythe and miester. While away from their nosy friends and busy lives in death city a new life blooms. Things will never be quite the same.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way own Soul Eater.

Chapter 1

Maka stood beside Soul as they looked at the pile of things they were taking with them to the Europe division where they would be covering Justin's position until Kid was able to straighten out everything and take his full position as Lord Death. Maka sighed, glancing back at the apartment. "You ready?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, it's just weird that we're moving to Europe." She said looking back at him.

Soul gave a small smirk and nodded. "It's not like we'll be gone forever. Kid said it was just to settle things down in the region and we'll be right back here." Maka nodded as she glanced back once more before looking at him with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go." Soul smirked at her as she turned to her father who was going to send their things for them. "You're sure you can send all this stuff to us?" Spirit sniffled as he looked at his daughter. Maka rolled her eyes, "Papa, this is important. And we've been over this a million times."

"I know but… Maka!" He cried.

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Spirit, unamused. "You're the one who recommended we go cover the Europe Division, get over it."

"What'd you say you octopus head?!" Spirit yelled as he turned narrowed eyes on Soul.

"Papa." Maka stopped the two from starting an argument. "We need all of this here sent over to us. I'll let you know when we land and are settled." Maka started towards the door with her suitcase and stopped with a sigh as Spirit stopped Soul.

"You take care of my Maka over there or you'll have me to deal with, got it?"

Soul looked at him a minute. "I won't let anything happen to my meister." The two stared at each other a minute before Maka yelled at her father again. Soul pulled his and Maka's packs over his shoulder before grabbing his suitcase and following Maka out the door. Spirit sighed before looking back at the small pile of boxes that needed to be shipped. He knew Maka was growing up she was sixteen years old and it was just like yesterday she was a little girl who loved listening to him read to her.

Soul smirked as he glanced at Maka beside him sleeping against his shoulder as the driver took them to their new home. He knew for a while now that his heart belonged to her. He knew what her father had done when she was a child and growing up stayed with her; it was constantly a painful reminder not to become involved with anyone. He knew he was slowly showing her that not all men were like Spirit, Soul could see she trusted him and he was the only man who she would let close to her.

The car pulled to a stop out front of a little house. "Maka." He said softly making her shift and push off his shoulder to look around. "We're here." He said as he opened the door and helped her out as the driver opened the trunk. "You want to open the door? I'll bring our stuff up." He said and watched her nod and go up to the door. Soul pulled the packs over his shoulder and carried the two suitcases up the few stairs and into the house where he found Maka dosing on the couch to the right. "You might sleep better if you sleep in a bed." He said making her open her green eyes and look up at him.

"I know, but I figured I'd wait for you so we can pick our rooms." She gave a small smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's get going then." Soul said but saw Maka shook her head and let it rest against the couch as she let her eyes close again.

"Can't we just sit here and relax for a little bit? We've been traveling and running all over all day. It feels good to just sit here. Come on, try it." Soul shook his head as he walked over to her.

"It'll be here in the morning when we get up. Come on, let's get some sleep." He reached his hand out, watching as she took it with a smile. He handed her pack to her and carried the rest up the stairs as they looked at the three rooms. "You take the big one."

Maka shook her head. "No, we can use that room for storage and all, I'll take this one here, and you can have that one across the hall." Soul nodded as he handed her suitcase to her and they went to their new rooms. They were too exhausted to do anything more than change and fall into the beds in the rooms.

The next few days were filled with setting up their new home and meeting new people from their new post. They began setting up plans for how things should be run with them in charge to settle the area and make sure it was once again a stable division. Maka was sitting on the couch curled up with a book in her hands when Soul walked down stairs and smirked. Being away from Death City, away from Spirit, the constant reminder of why she should never let anyone into her heart. He walked over and plopped down beside her making her look up at him over her book with a raised brow.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Did you want something?" Maka asked and saw him shake his head. She shifted and went back to reading her book. "I figured we have off for the day so we can just relax here. We've been working since the day we got here, I think it's a really good idea to just relax. Don't you?"

"Yeah I that sounds like a good idea." Soul said with a small smile. They had a whole day to themselves with no work to get in the way. "Or we could go explore the city. We need to know our surroundings after all." She looked at him with a raised brow for a minute before she shrugged.

"We do need to know where everything is." Maka shut her book with a smile. "Let's go." The two pulled their shoes on and were off walking together down the street trying to figure out where to go first. Soul let Maka lead the way through the city. He watched her take in the sites as they found the shopping malls and markets, then they came across a park next to a little zoo. Maka's eyes lit up before glancing at Soul.

"Let's go to the zoo and then we can grab something to eat." Soul suggested before watching Maka smile and start for the zoo. He could not help the smirk as he followed her.

He watched her enjoy herself as she ran from on enclosure to the next; looking with wonder at each new animal they came across. Maka left the zoo with a bright smile as Soul took her hand and they walked towards a restaurant across the street. Once seated Maka looked at Soul who was reading over his menu and she could not take her eyes from him. She felt her chest tighten with happiness and she knew it was her feelings she held deep inside for her weapon. The feelings she could never allow herself to feel because she could not let anyone close enough to hurt her. Not after everything she had seen her father put her mother and herself through. She needed to push it back down. She took a deep breath and looked down at her menu as she shoved what she felt back down where she had always kept it.

"This was a really good idea." Maka told Soul as they ate. "I'm glad you suggested it."

"Figured it would be a good idea to know where we live now incase anything goes on." Soul shrugged. "It was good to see you acting like a brat." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's a new place; I like to see the sights." She mumbled as she looked down at her now finished food. "Just 'cause you're broody doesn't mean I have to be." She told him making him raise a brow as the waiter dropped the bill on the table. Soul knocked her hand away and took the bill. "Soul…"

"You pay next time." Was all he said as he left the money and stood up. "Come on, we still have that park you wanted to walk through." Maka again felt her feelings bubbling up as she stood and followed him out into the streets again. She had seen the shift in how he acted with her over the years of being partners but being away from home, it felt so much different.

As they entered the park, Soul glanced at her walking beside him, her bright eyes looking around at the trees and the scenery all around them. The sun was beginning to set and the lights were flickering on as they continued walking. Maka looked at him with a smile as he took her hand in his. She knew he hated touching people and people touching him but she had always been that exception. He continued looking straight ahead but he caught her smile before she turned and continued looking around.

"Soul, I want to sit for a minute." She said as she led them to a little bench looking out over a lake as the sun set in the sky. The two sat silently just taking in the sights, holding each other's hands comfortable to just be together. Soul saw her shiver beside him.

"Here." Soul said as he pulled his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. "We should get home, you don't want to sick and I don't want to have to take care of you." He told her but she could see the smirk on his lips as he offered her his hand. The two slowly walked back through the park towards their new home. Maka could feel her feelings fighting to burst free as Soul put his hand on her lower back as they walked. She could not stop it, her heart was pumping faster, and she could feel a slight blush across her face as she continued glancing at him.

"It's so strange being here. I still can't believe we're living here now." Maka said pushing her feelings aside, trying to stay normal. "It's strange but I think it's nice. We can really just relax and not have Kid calling for us to take all kinds of jobs and we don't have to worry about Black Star breaking down our door at any time." She smiled as he chuckled.

The two fell silent for a minute before Soul stopped making Maka turn and look at him confused. He needed to say it; he needed to tell her how he felt before he exploded. His heart sped up even more and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He was the cool guy, cool guys didn't get nervous and tongue tied. "Maka…" He paused as he took another breath. "Maka, I need to tell you something." He watched as she looked at him concerned. "I know how you feel but I want you to know how I… how I feel."

"Soul, what are you trying to say?" She asked as she gently touched his bare arm.

"I love you." He blurted out and heard her gasp. He could not chance looking at her, afraid of what he would see. "I just…"

Maka stepped closer and rested her hand on his chest over his heart making his red eyes snap to her green ones. "I love you too." She whispered. She had not even realized it had she had said it. She looked as if she had been startled by what came out of her mouth. As they stared at each other she felt like the weight in her chest had lifted, and she started to smile at him. "I love you." She said more confident.

Soul looked at her for only a breath more before gently pushing her long hair back and resting his hand on her cheek. He looked into her green eyes before pulling her into a kiss. They parted; taking a deep breath as they locked their eyes, then Soul pulled her back to him for another kiss and felt her arms snake up around his neck. Maka leaned back making Soul walk towards her and pinning her to the tree on the walkway. "Maka…" He trailed off as he pulled away and looked at her. He could not believe what was happening. After so many years of being her partner, after several years of holding back his feelings for his meister, he was finally able to hold her.

"Soul, I don't…" She trailed off looking away.

"Don't worry." He said. He already knew her fears about being hurt, about the same thing happening to her that had happened to her mother. "I'll never be like that. You know I won't ever hurt you." Maka looked at him before she smiled and nodded. "I know you're worried and afraid that it will turn out like your parents but we're not them. I love you Maka."

"I trust you." She smiled before she leaned closer and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Come on. We need to get him. Can't have either one of us getting sick." She smiled as she looped her arm through his, still in his jacket and walking back towards their new home. Soul watched as she pulled him to the living room where she put a movie on and sat down, taking his jacket off and handing it to him. "Thank you for letting me use it." She said with a small smile before he tossed it on a chair and pulled her to the couch to watch the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul and Maka had been in Europe for nearly six months now. They were getting the hang of being in charge and handling the division. They were coming across less and less problems and they could not be happier. "Let us know if anything comes up." Maka said to the commander at the center

"Yes ma'am" He said with a bow.

"The Kishin we were chasing should be laying low for a while licking his wounds. If you get any reports on where he is let us know and we'll finish it. Don't go after him yourselves, he's powerful, even for Soul and I." The man bowed again before Maka waved to him with a smile and left with Soul beside her. As they started towards their home, Maka took Soul's hand with a smile.

"Looks like we have the night off." Soul said.

"For now, if a report comes in we have to work but it's looking like the night is all ours." She said with a smile at him. "We can finally have a night to ourselves." Soul smirked as he unlocked the door and let them in. "I'm going to get a shower." She told him before going up the stairs to the bathroom leaving Soul to watch television as his phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered.

"DUDE!" Black Star screamed. "You've been gone for over six months and you and Maka never even talked to anyone here."

"We've been busy." Soul told him as he flipped through the channels. "We've been working on getting everything stable out here."

"You still should have talked to someone."

"Black Star!" Soul heard Tsubaki in the background. "They can't call every five minutes; they have work just like we do."

"Soul." He turned and found Maka standing in the doorway in one of his old tee shirts, leaning against the frame with a small smile and a blush across her face.

"Soul!" Black Star yelled. "Soul you still there?"

"Yeah…" Soul said without taking his eyes from Maka. "Listen I got to go." He told his friend before ending the call as Black Star continued talking. "Maka…"

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked as he stood and walked over to her.

He gently touched her arms with a small smile. "Why don't we go out?" She gave a small smile and nodded before going to get dressed.

They walked over to the restaurant they had gone to when they first arrived and walked the park afterwards, arm in arm. Maka could not believe that only six months ago, they were just partners and friends and now they held each other, and shared kisses as they confessed their feelings for each other. She had thought about her feelings for Soul and although she had always tried to keep them buried deep down inside she was glad they were finally out. She trusted him in battle, she trusted him with her secrets and fears, and he had proven himself repeatedly. Why not trust him with her heart. She gave a little smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The two silently walked back to the house where Maka turned to talk to Soul only to be stopped with a kiss. She was speechless when he pulled away. He leaned in and gave her another deep kiss one that had her leaning against the wall behind her. She snaked her arms around his neck before letting them slide down to run over his chest as he placed kisses along her jaw and on her neck making her gasp. Soul wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her tight to him as he continued trailing hot kisses along her neck and jaw, making her gasp and moan with each new one.

She knew what was building in her. And she knew Soul was feeling it too as he sucked on her neck and she gripped his shirt tight, pulling him closer pulling a quiet moan from him. He pulled away dropping his head on her shoulder as he took a deep breath. "Maka…"

"It's okay Soul." She said as she caught her breath. He lifted his head to look into her green eyes. "I... I trust you." She said softly as she reached up and touched his cheek. "I was always afraid to be hurt, afraid things will end up like my parents and I don't think I'll ever stop being afraid of that, but I know you Soul. I know you won't hurt me." She gave a small smile.

Soul smirked as he rested his head against hers. "Maka, I love you." He said as she ran her hand over his chest again making him close his eyes.

"I love you too Soul." He kissed her making her push closer to him. He looked at her again to see a blush across her face, he knew he looked the same. She was pressed tight against him, his hands roamed and his kisses drew moans from her, he knew what would happen if he continued. He did not want to make the choice for her, he did not want to lead, and he was waiting for her to tell him what to do. He did not want to push her. Maka leaned in giving him a deep loving kiss before she press her lips to his neck the way he had done to her, earning a moan from Soul.

"Maka." He gasped as she did it again.

"I love you Soul. I trust you." Was all she said as she once again pressed her lips to his neck. Soul wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him making her gasp. He lifted her up and made his way up the stairs before leaving her against the wall as they made it down the hall. Maka pulled him towards the big room instead of one of theirs. Once inside the room Maka decided to let herself go, no fear or worrying about what might happen. She loved and trusted Soul and that is all that mattered. Soul held onto his control as long as he possibly could as they made it to the bed and pulled at each other's clothing before letting passion and love take hold, spending the night in each other's arms.

The next morning Maka slowly opened her eyes and realized she was lying on Soul's bare chest. A blush turned her face red as she remembered their night together. He tightened his arm around her pulling her tight to him making her smile as she relaxed against him. After so long of fearing what could happen if they were to ever get together, she had finally pushed it aside and let herself go. She was still afraid but she was happy. Soul placed a kiss on the top of her head making her shift and look up at him. He had a slight blush across his face but he just smirked at her.

"Good morning." He said making her smile at him.

"Good morning." She said as she pushed up on her elbows. Soul gave a small smile as he looked up at her before gently pushing some of her messy hair. "Soul… This… Us…"

"Nothing will change." He told her with a small smirk. "Trust me."

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life." She gave him a small smile. "I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Maka." He reached up giving her a loving kiss.

She could not help the bright smile she gave her weapon turned boyfriend. She could not believe how moving away from their home and letting her heart open had led to the happiest time of her life. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure." He watched as she turned and slid from the bed, wrapping a sheet around her as she walked to her room to pull her robe on before going to make them breakfast. By the time he walked into the kitchen with pajama pants on, he could see her moving about the kitchen with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. He never imagined she would ever let him get close to her let alone be with her.

"Here." She smiled handing him a plate. "Have some breakfast and then we have to get to work. Elliot called and said they have some sightings of our Kishin." The two sat and ate their food before dressing and running from the house together. Soul put his hand on her lower back as they entered the division headquarters. They never let anyone know the extent of their relationship but everyone in the division knew they were off limits, especially Maka.

"There were sightings in the northern district." A tall man with black hair and green eyes said as he handed a paper to Maka. She scanned over it and looked up at Soul.

"Let's go." He said making Maka smirk and the two left, back towards the house where Soul pulled his motorcycle out. He started it up and climbed on with Maka behind him and they were off to finish their job.

"This is where the report says." Maka said as they walked down an alleyway. A crash to the side had them grabbing each other's hands as he transformed. The Kishin crashed out in front of them. "Let's finish this." She said before she charged in, working in perfect unison Soul and Maka worked to finish the Kishin off. He swung out slamming a fist into Maka, slamming her against a building.

"Maka!" Soul called out as she slumped to the ground. She still held tight to him as she took a small breath and pushed back to her feet, using Soul to hold her up while she caught her breath. "Maka, you okay?"

"I'm okay." She said taking her own weight. "I'm okay." She said again before she was back to fighting the Kishin. She was able to land a few blows before he swung out slicing open her thigh, she was immediately back on her feet for the fight, ignoring the pain in her leg. Soul was worried but he knew they needed to focus on the fight or she would be hurt badly. Resonating together, they sent one blast with their witch hunter at the Kishin, slicing straight through him. He howled and screamed before twisting and swirling around until all that was left was a floating red soul. Maka smirked as Soul transformed back to swallow the soul. Turning, he caught Maka as her leg gave out.

"Let's get you back to the house." He said as he lifted her up, carrying her to the bike before taking them back to the house so he could dress her wounds. That night he settled Maka on the couch with her legs across his lap as he watched television and she read a book until they were tired. Soul helped Maka up the stairs and into the bed they had shared the night before.

Soul slid a little box across the table in the dining room. Maka looked up from her book with a raised brow. They had been dating and in Europe for a year now and Maka had gotten to know more and more about Soul than she had ever before. Slowly she reached out, opened the little box, and gasped as she saw a ring. She looked up at Soul who was watching her intensely and back at the ring as tears came to her green eyes.

"Soul…" She looked at him with a bright smile. "Yes." He looked at her surprised. "I'll marry you." A smile came across his face before Maka jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. He could not believe it. He was going to marry his meister, his best friend, the love of his life.

Soul sat beside the hospital bed. He looked over as Maka tried to get comfortable once again; she squirmed and sighed when she found a spot. He knew it would not last long but was glad she would be able to relax a little. She groaned as she gripped the bed rail making him reach out and hold her other hand as a contraction sent pain through her. He did not know what to do, he wanted to help her, but there was really no way to help her with this. He looked down at her swollen belly and could not believe it was almost time to meet his and Maka's child. He couldn't believe that only two years ago they were being sent to the Europe division to settle the Kishin and battles that were wreaking havoc in Justin Law's old post, and now he was sitting beside her as she was about to bring a new life into the world.

"Just wish this would end." She said as she twisted again with a groan.

"I know. Soon, Maka." He said as he pushed her blonde hair from her forehead as he tried to think of any way he could help her.

A knock on the door had them look over at the nurse who walked in. "Just going to see how far along you are." She said as she checked and smiled at them. "Well it looks like it's time to meet your little one. Just relax as much as you can. The doctor will be here in a few minutes and we'll get started." She smiled brightly as she left the two alone.

"It's time." Maka said with a small smile as she rubbed her belly.

The doctor walked in followed by several nurses and several trays of equipment he may need during the birth. "Alright Mrs. Evans." He said as the nurses set her up and got her ready to have the baby. "When you feel the need to push, push." Soul stood beside her, holding her hand as she started pushing. Maka was turning red and sweating as she cried out in pain while the nurses encouraged her to push. She dropped her head back on the pillow and felt Soul's hand on her head.

"You're strong Maka; you've been hurt worse and made it through. You can do this." He told her as he felt out her soul and strengthened their constant resonation with her, comforting her and giving her strength before she smiled and nodded. She pushed again as the doctor called out just a few more pushes. Suddenly they heard the first cries of their child.

"It's a girl!" The doctor called as Maka dropped back on the pillow, breathing heavy with a smile as Soul's red eyes followed where the nurse took his daughter and started cleaning her up as the doctor finished and cleaned Maka up.

"Congratulations." The nurse said as she gently handed the little girl over to Soul who held the bundle as if it were going to break. He looked down and was stunned to see his beautiful daughter with white fuzz on the top of her head. He turned and handed the baby to Maka who smiled brightly and tears came to her green eyes.

"She's so beautiful." Maka said softly.

Soul kissed her head. "She's perfect, just like her mother." He said as the baby squirmed and fussed opening dark eyes.

"Hi there baby." Maka said gently touching her cheek. "Happy birthday." She looked up at Soul whose eyes were looked on the girl in Maka's arms, "What should we name her?" Soul just shrugged as he watched Maka and their daughter. "How about Kaia?" She asked and saw him nod.

Maka was holding Kaia as Soul made her bottle when his phone rang. He looked and found Black Star's name making him sigh. He handed Maka the bottle and walked out front, as he answered to avoid any issues with anyone finding out about he and Maka and their daughter other than who they had already decided to let in on their secrets.

"How's it going over there?" Black Star asked.

"Really good." Soul smirked as he looked at the front door. "Things are going really good. How are things there?"

"Their boring, the new students are all-"

"BlackStar!" He was cut off as Tsubaki took the phone. "Soul? How are you?"

"I'm good Tsubaki. I guess Black Star's getting onto trouble again?" He smirked.

"He's trying to pick a fight with every student at the academy." She sighed. "I got the picture Maka sent me. She's very cute."

"Thanks. She's already acting like Maka." Soul smirked.

"Is she free to talk?"

"Yeah, one minute." Soul cracked the door and heard silence before going in. "Maka, Tsubaki wants to talk to you." He said before he handed her the phone and took his daughter with the bottle.

"Hey Tsubaki." She smiled as she watched Soul feed their daughter. "Yeah, I thought you would like that picture." She paused with a smile. "We're good. Things have finally calmed down." She paused. "Yeah maybe… okay, I'll talk to you later." She hung up and sat on the couch next to Soul. "We're going to have to tell the others eventually, especially if Kid calls us back. I mean Kid knows so it's not a big deal and Tsubaki and Liz know so it won't be too bad. You know my father will be in convolutions and the others are going to kill us for not telling them."

Soul shrugged. "They'll get over it." Was all he said as Kaia looked up at him, swinging her little fists.

"Scythe master Maka and Soul checking in." She said as she looked at the large mirror on the living room wall, looking at Kid.

"It's good to hear from you two." Kid said looking between them. "How are things going?"

"We haven't had a fight in a while. I think things have settled." Maka said

"MAMA! MAMA!" They heard making Maka and Soul look off to the side before Soul sighed and walked off leaving Maka to talk to Kid.

"It sounds like you've done a good job over there." Kid said as Soul walked back over holding his daughter in an arm. "She's gotten big."

"She's growing up fast." Maka smiled.

"Well considering you've settled the division, I think you two should come back. There's no need to keep you two away from everyone longer than necessary. "

"We'll be on our way as soon as we can." Maka said and watched Kid nod before the mirror went back to what it was. "Well I guess it's time to let everyone know about us and Kaia." She smiled up at Soul who at twenty-three years old had grown to stand taller than her. The little family was going to have to announce themselves now and hope anyone angry or after the last death, scythe and his meister would not dare come after their child in the middle of death city.

"Guess we better get moving." He smirked as he set Kaia on the ground to let her run around and her parents started planning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soul smirked as he looked up at the old apartment they had not been in in four years. He turned and saw Maka pull up in a little car, he smiled when she climbed from the car and stretched. "That was a long drive. I still don't see why we couldn't get a flight right to the city." She mused as he moved to her side. "I'm so tired." She sighed and turned to look back at the car.

"Go inside, I'll bring her up." He said softly kissing her cheek. Maka nodded and pulled her keys out before heading to the old apartment as Soul opened the back door of the car to find his daughter sound asleep in her car seat. "Kaia." He said softly. "Come on, it's time to go inside." He gently lifted the girl with white hair in pigtails into his arms and carried her into the apartment.

"I'm going to grab the pack and play. We can set it up in the room with us for the night so she doesn't wake up and freak out." Maka told him as she walked back out to the car. She turned around setting it on the ground only to have Soul in front of her.

He smirked as he picked it up. "I laid her on your old bed until we get this all set up. I guess we'll use your old room. Never thought we'd have to choose which room to use." He chuckled. The two went back into the apartment to set their things up for the night and deal with the rest in the morning. Soul finished the pack and play and Maka gently set Kaia down in it for the night. "Now we have to move everything, clean the place, and deal with everyone tomorrow morning." Maka sighed as she dropped onto the twin-sized mattress.

"Hopefully we have enough room until we set up the bed tomorrow." Maka said as he lay beside her with a smirk and wrapped her in his arms to fall asleep.

The next day Soul shifted when Maka climbed from the bed to smile at their daughter. He heard her whisper, "Hey, beautiful. Let's go make some dinner and let daddy sleep in today." He smirked as he let himself drift back to sleep until he smelled the aroma of bacon. Climbing from the bed, he made his way to the kitchen to see Maka holding Kaia on one hip while she cooked with her free hand.

"Good morning." Soul said as he walked over to them. He kissed Maka's check before taking Kaia. "You have a good night rest, Kaia?" The girl smiled happily at him. "Let's go get some stuff cleaned up while your mom makes breakfast." He walked into the living room and turned the TV on to a cartoon channel before he set her on the floor and watching as her attention was pulled to the TV.

"I figured after breakfast we can bring the stuff in and get everything set up. We can go see Kid and the others when were done."

"You mean I'll bring stuff in and you'll sit in here nice and comfy." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. At twenty years old, she had grown into a beautiful woman with sparkling green eyes and long ash blond hair. Soul walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle making her smile as she touched her left hand to his, running her fingers over the band on his finger. "So you decide if you want to use your room or mine?"

"We should let Kaia have my room and we'll use your room until we can get a new apartment. My room is already painted for a girl anyway." She smiled at him as she put the cooked bacon on the plate. "Here, eat up and then I'll help you move stuff and bring our things in."

"Sure you will." He scoffed as he went to sit in the living room to watch the TV with his daughter.

Maka started cleaning out her old room to make room for their daughter, leaving boxes in the dining room of her things. She then turned her attention to Soul's old room, cleaning his room out to fit the things they brought with them. She shook her head when she found Soul sitting on the couch, now with Kaia cuddled into his side. "I thought you were going to eat and then start bringing stuff in."

"Well she wanted to cuddle…" He shrugged as Kaia looked up at him with emerald green eyes. Soul sighed. "Fine. Kaia stay in here with mommy." The girl turned her eyes back to the TV forgetting that her father had gotten up to go grab things. Maka pulled the pack, play from her old room, and set her daughter in it so she could help Soul.

"I have the rooms cleaned out. We can put everything where it needs to be, I'll set everything up later." She explained as they carried the last of the things inside. "You enjoying your show, baby?" Maka smiled at Kaia who grinned at her and nodded. The couple started working together to set up their things and make their apartment home again.

A knock on the door made Maka stop helping Soul to answer it. Opening the door she found their friends all standing there. Black star grinned before he pushed into the apartment followed by the others. "Hey, where's Soul?" Black Star asked.

"He's in the room." Maka said indicating her old room, making the friends look at her.

"Mama!" They heard a cry. "Mama! Mama!" Maka walked farther into the apartment to find her daughter jumping in her pack and play, shaking the side. "Hungry!" She yelled. Maka gently picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Go tell daddy we have friends and I'll make you something to eat."

The girl ran off into Maka's old room to find her father calling out, "Papa! Papa!" She giggled as she disappeared into the room.

"Um… Maka…" Black Star and the others stared at her and their jaws dropped as Soul walked from the room with Kaia in his arms. "Okay this is freaky. Are you telling us you two have a daughter?" he raised his brow as he looked between the two friends who shrugged. "Since when? How come no one ever told us you had a kid?"

"Because it wasn't important to spread the word to everyone all over." Maka said. "If word got back here that Soul and I got married and had a daughter, my father would never have left us alone and who knows who's out there wanting to try to get to us."

"You're married too?!"

"Yup." Maka smiled before Kaia started to whine. "Okay, okay. You're worse than your father." She mumbled as she took Kaia in her arms and went to the kitchen to find something for the little girl to eat.

"Dude, you couldn't even tell me when I called?" Black star started on Soul who just scratched his head and shrugged.

"We decided to start dating when we went to take over Justin's post. We got married when I turned eighteen and we had Kaia soon after that. We would have said something to you guys but we didn't want it to be blown up and my dad… besides there are some people out there who might go after her." Maka explained

"Your dad's going to find out eventually." Tsubaki said softly with a small smile, watching as Kaia ran into Maka's old room only to have Soul follow her in and usher her out to run around the apartment. Maka sighed as she looked at Soul who reached out grabbing the back of Kaia's pants, stopping her in her tracks. He picked her up and put her back in her pack and play to watch TV while he and Maka spoke to their friends.

"What are you going to do?" Patty asked. "You have to tell Kid."

"We were setting our stuff up and then we were going to talk to Kid. Besides he knows about us and Kaia already." Maka explained. "We just have to set up her crib and we're done."

"When you're done talking with Kid, why don't we go to the park and catch up. It looks like we have a lot to catch up on about." Liz smirked, glancing back at Kaia in her pack and play. "Pictures do nothing to show how cute she is."

"You knew?!" Black Star yelled as Tsubaki shrank a bit. "Tsubaki? Did you know and not tell me?"

"I'm sorry, they didn't want anyone to know but I found out when we were talking on day and Liz found out so we promised to keep quiet." Tsubaki explained.

Maka sighed before cutting in to save her friend. "We'll meet you at the park when we're done. It's probably going to take a while especially since my father will be there too." Maka sighed thinking about having to deal with Spirit. The friends agreed and left to meet them later, waiting to hear the full story of what they missed.

Once they were done setting up the crib Maka picked Kaia up and held her on her hip as they walked to the academy. Soul watched Kaia look around curious about everything she saw. Maka eventually set her on her own feet to let her walk between her parents. Once they got to the academy she looked stunned at what she saw as they climbed the stairs and wandered through the academy to find Kid. As they rounded a corner, they found Spirit walking around with his clipboard. As soon as he set his eyes on her, his clipboard dropped and he called out to her as he started running to her. "MAKA!" Maka gasped before quickly knocking him to the ground.

"Kaia Evans gets back here!" Maka called out as she spotted her daughter trying to run into a classroom. The little girl stopped and looked at her. "Come here." She slowly walked over to her mother as Spirit stood up and looked at Maka.

"Maka! It's been so long!" He cried making Kaia back up scared.

"Come on princess." Soul said picking her up. "I know he's scary looking. He's just old."

"What did you say?!" Spirit cried out glaring at Soul only to have Kaia start to cry.

Maka reached out taking the girl as she cried. "Look what you did. Come here, baby." She soothed.

"Mama!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Maka's neck. She glared at her father before walking passed him.

"I'm going to calm her down, play nice for a bit." Soul shrugged as Spirit continued to stare at her.

"Did… she just…." Spirit mumbled before his eyes snapped to Soul. "She called her Evans! What did you do to my little Maka?!"

"Maka is a big girl. She can make her own choices." Soul said pushing Spirit off him.

"My little Maka! My poor Maka!" He cried as Maka walked back with a calmer Kaia. "Maka!"

Kaia squirmed in her arms. "Go to daddy for a bit." Maka said as the girl reached for Soul. As Spirit started on another crying spree, Maka rounded her green eyes on him. "I am an adult. I can and will make my own choices. Soul and I love each other and have a daughter together so you better grow up and start acting like an adult." Soul smirked as he held Kaia close to him as he whispered to her making her start to giggle. Spirit was transfixed on Soul talking to Kaia. The little girl looked up at him with bright green eyes and a big smile across her face. Maka glanced over at what her father was looking at and smiled. "She's a daddy's girl."

"She's really… and you're really…" Spirit asked and watched Maka nod.

"Soul and I are married and Kaia is our daughter." Maka smiled.

Spirit watched as the girl looked at her mother and smiled brightly and laughed. "Mama!" Maka smiled and walked over to take her into her own arms. "Play now?"

"No, not right now. We need to talk to some people and then we can go play at the park. Now be a good girl for mama and papa and we can have all the fun you want until its bedtime."

"Kay!" She smiled as Maka put her onto the ground. Maka started walking with Soul following only to have Spirit stop him.

"You hurt my Maka and I swear-."

"I'm not you." Soul shot at Spirit. "I won't run around and leave Maka alone with our daughter. I'm not a womanizer like you. You have no idea how hard it was to get Maka to look past what you did to her and her mom. I won't hurt her or Kaia." Was all Soul said as he pushed passed to catch up with Maka and Kaia.

Tsubaki smiled as she looked at the little girl sleeping in her arms. "She's very cute, much more than in those pictures." She looked up at Maka who was leaning against Soul's side with a smile. "She really does look like a cross between you."

"She looks sweet and innocent now that she's sleeping." Soul scoffed looking over at his daughter. It was an hour after sunset and the group was still sitting on the courts, all of them worn out by the little girl.

"Yeah but she's a daddy's girl." Maka smiled looking over at him as he rolled his eyes. "You know it's true."

"She's still a little terror when she's awake." Soul chuckled.

Maka sighed before looking at her watch. "We better get her home." Soul just nodded as she sat up and gently picked Kaia up. The girl mumbled as she shifted and got comfortable on her mother's shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow." Maka smiled as she turned to start walking home with Soul beside her. The friends still could not believe the two were together and had a child.

Soul opened the door and watched Maka walk into her old room to lay their daughter down in her crib. He had seen her do it repeatedly but for some reason it never got old to watch Maka with their daughter. He loved his meister; he had for many years before he told her now back in the original apartment, now married to his meister and a child together. Maka turned to find him at the doorway and she smiled at him. "Still watching like it's all going to disappear?" She asked.

"I never know when I'll wake up." He shrugged making her smirk and walk to him. They took one last look back at Kaia sleeping before they shut the door and went to Soul's old room, their new room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soul woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the front door. He looked over and found Maka still sleeping beside him. Slowly he climbed from the bed to answer the door in nothing but sweat pants. Rubbing a hand over his messy white hair, he opened the door to find Spirit. The man looked at Soul a minute, it looked as if he was going to blow up about Souls attire but he sighed and looked into the apartment before looking back at Soul.

"Is Maka here?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Spirit looked at him a minute and was about to turn away. "Do you want to come in? She should be up soon." Spirit just nodded and walked in. As he entered, they heard Kaia begin crying out from the other room. Spirit watched Soul go into the room Maka used to live in and he brought out a fussing Kaia. "Mama's not up yet." He told his daughter, "But let's see what papa can fix up for you." Spirit watched silently as Soul shifted Kaia to his hip as he started cooking food for her.

"Do… do you want me to … take her?" Spirit asked unsure as to what to do.

Soul looked at him a minute before giving a smirk. "Kaia, say hi to your grandpa." Soul shifted for Spirit to take her. He held the girl in his arms awkwardly. It had been a very long while since he had held a child and he wasn't sure what to do but the longer he held her he remembered holding Maka when she was a little girl. He smiled as he held her closer and looked into her green eyes, green eyes just like her mother's

"She looks so much like my little Maka." He said softly making Soul smirk.

"She acts like her a lot too, but I guess it's better she be like Maka than me." Soul said as he continued cooking.

Kaia looked at the door leading to where Maka was sleeping and pointed. "Mama! Mama!" She called.

"Mama's sleeping. She'll be up soon." Spirit said making her look at him and whine pointing at the door. Spirit wondered what to do but Soul pulled a pacifier from the counter and put it in her mouth. She started sucking on it and calmed down looking back at what her father was doing.

"Did Maka whine so much?" Soul asked looking at his daughter with a small smirk.

Spirit chuckled. "No she was good. Maka was always getting into stuff and disappearing though." Soul chuckled. "She always wanted to find and learn more stuff."

"Sounds like Maka." Soul put food on a plate and put it on the table before he took Kaia and set her in the high chair to eat. "There, now stop your whining." He told her with a smile as he took the pacifier again and watched her smile up at him. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed and ruffled her messy white hair.

Spirit sat at the table to help her eat her eggs. "This takes me back."

"Before you started running around with every girl out there?" Soul said making Spirit look at him angrily before Kaia called for her food and he could not hold his anger. "Why would you go after other women? You had the best daughter and from what Maka tells me, you had a great wife and meister. Why would you throw it all away?"

Spirit put the fork down and sighed. "I… I don't have an answer for you. I didn't want to hurt Maka or her mother but it just all happened." He shook his head as Soul took a seat on the other side of his daughter to feed her as Spirit talked.

"Maka's still worried that the same thing will happen to us." Soul told Spirit. "It took years for me to be able to tell her how I felt because she always held a barrier up between us. She never wanted to get too close to anyone in case they hurt her. I don't really blame her but I won't let her go. I'm not going to screw this up, not with Maka."

"I hope not." Spirit said softly. There was a long pause. "You really love my daughter with all your heart?" Soul nodded. "You love your daughter with all your heart too?" Again, he nodded. "As long as you love them and won't do anything to hurt them ever… I'm okay with it." Soul gave him a little smile. "I'm glad you were able to give Maka the happiness she deserves."

The door to their bedroom opened and Maka walked out and stopped surprised seeing her father sitting at the table with Soul and Kaia. "MAMA!" Kaia smiled happily.

"Good morning baby." She smiled as she kissed her daughter's head and smiled at soul. "what are you doing here Papa?"

"I… um… I wanted to talk…" He trailed off becoming unsure.

"We were just talking about Kaia." Soul supplied as he stood up to let her sit down and handed her some food.

"She reminds me of you, when you were a little kid." Spirit said looking from Kaia to Maka. "i know you're grown up but you're still my little girl, that will never change. I just…"

"Papa, I get it but still… you can't be running around like that. It just makes you look like a fool." He looked at her crestfallen as she turned to the food in front of her. "Soul you should get dressed we have to meet with Kid at the academy in two hours and we still need to deal with this one." She smirked pointing to their daughter.

"I can take her." Spirit blurted out making the parents look at him. "I'll watch her for the day while you do what you need to." Maka looked at Soul who gave a slight shrug.

"No Chupakabras? No women, no running around?" Maka said looking at him sternly. "She's smart and gets hyper, if you lose track of her she could be gone. I'll never forgive you if something happens to my child when you're supposed to be watching her."

Spirit shook his head quickly. "No! I won't do anything you two wouldn't."

Maka paused and looked at Soul once again before she sighed. "Let me get dressed and I'll get her ready. Soul go get dressed while I finish my breakfast." Soul just shrugged and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

"He really loves you." Spirit said softly making Maka look at him. "I was talking to him before you woke up. He really does love you and Kaia." He looked at his granddaughter. "He won't hurt you."

"I know that. Soul is the only man I have trusted. I've trusted him when we went to fight, and when we were in tough spots. I trusted him with my life and he's never let me down. He's the only man I trust with my heart." She gave a small smile before looking back at her daughter.

"Papa!" She said shouting.

"Papa's getting dressed. He'll be out in a bit." Maka explained.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" She chanted before the door opened and Soul walked out, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I hear you." He said walking over. "Come on princess; let's get you ready while your mama gets dress." He said pulling her into his arms making her giggle as they disappeared into her room.

Maka put the plates in the sink and turned to look at her father. "Soul will get her stuff; I'm going to get ready. Please take good care of her." She said and watched him stand and smirk as he put his hand to his head in a limp salute making her roll her eyes. Maka went to her bedroom while Spirit turned and walked to Kaia's room. He peeked in and heard Soul talking to his daughter as he got her ready for the day.

"So you be a good girl today. Mama and papa have a lot of work to do so we might be a little late but we'll get you as soon as we're done. Your Grandpa will take care of you, I hope." He paused as Kaia giggled and Soul set her on her feet in nothing but her diaper. "He's a pretty good guy once you get to know him, just don't let him go running off with any women; he's got a bad habit of that."

"Up!" She said making Soul lift her up.

"Okay, what do you want to wear today?" He asked her and waited for her pick out what she wanted to wear. "Maybe you will turn out more like me than Mama." He chuckled as he pulled a tee-shirt and pants out. "Alright let's get you dressed. Now make sure you stay with your grandpa, he's creepy and loud, but he loves you, so give him a chance."

"Love." She smiled at her father as he pulled the shirt over her head.

"That's right. He loves you." Soul smirked. "Just like Mama and Papa loves you."

She pointed to him with a smile. "Love Papa." She grinned and pulled her into a hug making her squeal with laughter.

"I love you too Princess." Soul said standing her back on her feet. "Okay, let's get some stuff together. What do you want to bring?" He let Kaia run around the room picking things up as Spirit pushed the door open and walked in. "She's going to try to bring the whole room." Soul smirked, watching his daughter.

"She's very hyper; I guess she gets that from you."

"Yeah right." Soul scoffed. "Kaia, take only what fits in your bag." The girl pouted but saw her father was not going to move so did as she was told. "She's brilliant just like her mom." Soul smiled. "You better watch out." Spirit chuckled as she ran over dragging the bag behind her. Soul bent down to situate the items better and close it handing it to Spirit. "There's some extra clothes and all in there too. If you need anything, we'll be at the academy. Take good care of my daughter." Soul said and watched as Spirit just nodded serious. The two men and the little girl came from the room as Maka opened her door in her red plaid skirt, white dress shirt and light yellow vest on and her hair pulled back into a half pony tail.

"Alight, baby, you ready for a day with your grandpa?" Maka asked as Kaia nodded happily. "Soul, don't forget her pacifier and blanket." Spirit raised a brow as Soul handed him a receiving blanket and a pacifier. "If she starts to get fussy usually the pacifier will calm her down but sometimes if you give her both she'll pass right out. Make sure she has her lunch, a real lunch, and make sure she takes a nap."

The group left together walking towards the academy. Spirit watched as Soul lifted Kaia up making her squeal in delight as he swung her up and onto his shoulders. It was their first time really out in public letting everyone know about them and their daughter. Both parents hoping it would not backfire at any point. At the academy, Soul put his daughter on her feet. "You be a good girl today." He ruffled her hair making her smile.

"Soul." Maka scolded as Kaia ran to her. Maka knelt down to fix Kaia's hair and kiss her cheek. "Okay, you be good and listen to your grandpa. We'll get you when we're done." Kaia kissed her mother's cheek and ran over to her grandfather's side. "You ready?" Soul just nodded with his hands in his pockets and started into the academy.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We're supposed to go up and talk to Kid first but I think we're going to be talking to some of the students and show them how to resonate and work together." She smirked hearing him sigh. "It'll be over before you know it."

"How about we go see the students practicing?" Spirit asked Kaia who looked confused. "Have you ever seen your dad transform?" The girl nodded as she walked beside him through the halls. "There are a lot of people here that do the same thing. Your mama and papa both went to school here. Here, look." He said walking into the large room before they stopped seeing Maka and Soul standing beside each other with Black Star and Tsubaki to their side.

"We will go down to the grounds and you'll be able to see how a team works together to battle." The teacher said before everyone lined up and went to the grounds outside through the back door. Spirit held Kaia's hand as they followed the class out, standing to the side as Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki walked out. "Alright. Begin." Maka held her hand out and Soul transformed, swinging effortlessly around his meister. Tsubaki transformed and landed delicately into Black Star's hand.

The two teams began their battle, pushing off each other, twisting and slashing. Kaia looked out worried as Black Star threw Maka sliding back. She lunged back at the other team. "Mama! Papa!" Kaia called as she took off running.

"Kaia!" Spirit yelled, running after her as Maka and Black Star lunged at each other. Kaia ran out between them crying. Black Star was able to shift and use Soul to stop from hitting the girl as Soul transformed and wrapped his arms around her blocking her from getting hurt as Maka dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked as Kaia looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"We were watching and she just took off running. I couldn't even stop her." Spirit tried to explain as Maka sighed in relief that her daughter was not hurt.

"It's fine." Soul said as he wiped the tears from Kaia's face.

"But… I…" Spirit stumbled.

Maka stood up and looked at her father who was afraid of what she was going to say. "It's okay Papa. We know how she is, we should have told you about how she is when we fight." She looked back at her daughter as Soul pulled her into his arms and stood as the teacher and others came closer.

"It's a good thing you have good reflects." The teacher said looking at the little girl. "Where did she come from?"

"She's our daughter." Maka smiled at the teacher. "I was hurt really bad and Soul was beaten up pretty bad about a year ago and she's been afraid to see us fight ever since." She reached out to touch her back as Soul held her to him.

"She's afraid of losing you." Tsubaki said looking at the little girl holding tight to her father and Maka nodded.

Soul pulled Kaia back to look at her. "This isn't a real fight." He told her. "It's pretend. Mama and me are teaching the other kids with Black Star and Tsubaki's help." He said making her look at Black Star and Tsubaki standing to the side watching. "They won't hurt me or mama. Okay?" She nodded as she looked back at him with her teary green eyes.

"Can you sit with Grandpa until we're done?" Maka asked. "When we're done we can go for some ice cream." The little girl smiled at her mother.

"Alright, no more running out into trouble." Soul said kissing her head before setting her on her feet to walk away with Spirit and the teacher.

"Alright, let's try this again." Black Star smirked as Maka rolled her eyes. Tsubaki transformed as Maka held her hand out taking Soul's as he transformed and the fight began again. The students were amazed at how effortlessly the two teams worked together. There were times when they gasped thinking Soul's scythe was going to slice into Maka but seemed to pass right through without touching her.

"End!" The teacher called making Maka and Black Star jump away from each other as their weapons transformed back. Kaia ran out to her parents with a bright smile. Maka lifted her up onto her hip as Soul ruffled her hair making her giggle.

"Icy cream?" She asked looking up at her mother making her smile as Soul shook his head.

"Yeah, we'll get you, your ice cream." He told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"You want to come too?" Maka asked Black Star and Tsubaki who explained they had to go take a mission from Kid. She looked at her father. "How about you, Papa? Would you like to come with us to get ice cream?" He nodded happily. "Okay, let's finish this and we'll leave." The three walked over to the class as the Teacher finished his discussion with the class.

"Do any of you have any questions?" The teacher asked and watched several students hands go up.

"How are you able to get your reflexes like that? I mean anyone else wouldn't have been able to stop." One student asked.

"We've worked hard together to learn how to be able to avoid things and move quickly." Maka answered.

"How were you able to move smoothly even when it looked like you were going to get sliced by your own weapon?" A student asked.

Maka looked at Soul and smiled. "We trust each other." She looked back at the group of students. "Soul and I aren't the normal partners. We've been able to resonate much higher than a lot of even the highest meister and weapon teams. And when we were younger we were up against an enemy Soul transformed back to protect me." She paused and looked at Soul as he laid his hand on her back. "The enemy's black blood infected Soul, and when we resonate it would transfer to me but it would clear out immediately because of my soul type. We have a power that none of the other teams have, but that doesn't mean we're the best."

"Did you fall in love because you were partners?" Called out a girl in the back making Maka giggle as Soul rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it was just because we were partners. I think being partners gave us the chance to see the things we liked about each other, but we didn't fall in love because we are partners. If you like your partner…" She glanced at Soul. "Just tell them when it feels right. If you hide it and try to bury it, it's only going to hurt you. Take it from our experiences. Your partner is your best friend, the one who holds your secrets, the one who hold your life. If you can't trust them with your feelings then why are you trusting them with your life in battle. A strong bond starts with no secrets."

"Icy cream." Kaia looked between her parents.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said as he shifted her to one arm.

"Last questions." The teacher said.

A student raised their hand. "Was it difficult taking control of the Europe division without ever being a position like that before?"

"Not really." Maka said as she thought about it. "We've always been one of the teams working towards the top so taking a command potion wasn't that bad. I think the worst part was being away from our friends and everything we knew. But we managed and were able to discover even more about each other." She pulled her hands behind her back with a smile.

"Alright, that's enough. Thank you very much Maka, Soul." The two nodded before they left with Spirit to get Kaia her ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what do you plan to do now that you're back?" Spirit asked Maka as she sat between him and Soul who was helping Kaia eat her ice cream.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about what to do." Maka shrugged. "I was offered to teach and Soul was offered a job at the academy too but I'm not sure."

"I'm not the teaching kind of guy." Soul said.

"You know all the cool guys can teach, if you can't teach then I guess you're not a cool guy." Maka told him with a smirk making him scoff at her logic before she turned back to her father. "I mean yeah it probably would be a great idea for us to work at the academy but we have to think about what we would do with Kaia while we're working and all…" She trailed off with a sigh. "We have so much to figure out back here." Kaia smiled up with chocolate ice cream all over her face.

"I could watch her while you're teaching." Spirit offered.

Maka shook her head. "Papa, you have your own job to do. We can't ask you to stop working to watch her. We'll figure something out."

"What about Blair?" Spirit offered only to see Soul chuckle as Maka's face darkened. "Or not…" He paused before he looked at his granddaughter who was trying to use her father as a napkin. "Since Kid has taken his position I fill in for teachers once in a while. I'm not really doing much work, I can watch her." Maka looked at him a minute before she gave a small smile.

"You can just say you want to spend more time with your granddaughter." Maka smirked. "You know, I'm really glad you've decided to act like an adult and stop that crying."

"I... you are my little girl. I never want you to grow up, I don't want you to be married with a kid, let alone near any guy… you've proven that you're not that little girl and seeing her… it's like a got a second chance with you." Maka smiled as she glanced at her daughter and back at her father. "I've done a lot of things wrong as a husband and a father but seeing that little face… I was upset that you had a baby, but… I won't mess up being a grandpa too." Maka pulled him into a tight hug, she was still hurt and would never forget what he had done to her mother and her but she was willing to let him get a little closer. Something Soul had been talking her into for a while.

When she turned to look at Soul, he smirked at her. He knew it hurt to open up, especially to the man who had hurt her and her mother but he knew it was going to get easier for her. "Thanks, Papa."

He nodded and the three sat watching Kaia finish her ice cream before Spirit began speaking again. "Have you told your mother?"

"No. I haven't received a card from her in a while. I figured the next time she sent me a card I'd write her back and tell her." Maka shrugged.

"What about your family?" Spirit looked at Soul. "Do any of them have a clue you're even alive still?"

"I don't care." Soul shrugged. "My father didn't like the fact that I left to come here and train as a weapon instead of playing the piano so I've lost touch with them since I left."

"Maybe you should make amends. Maybe he would like a second chance with you through his grandchild."

Soul scoffed. "All he would do is force her to play an instrument and that's it. That's all he cares about." Soul shook his head. "If any of them cared they would come around or write. I don't need them, I have everyone I need." He glanced between his wife and daughter. "All I need is Maka and Kaia." Spirit fell silent; Soul had a point and was happy with his little family.

"We should get her home, I'm sure she won't want to eat dinner now that she's had ice cream." Maka said as she stood, pulling Kaia onto her hip as she used a napkin to clean her daughter's face. "Thanks, Papa, for taking care of her today." With that, the little family was on their way home.

Maka walked into Soul's class quietly, holding Kaia on her hip. He smirked as his red eyes caught her green ones. It had been nearly four months since they took their positions at the academy and Maka would never get used to seeing Soul actually teaching a class of students but they both did it for their daughter. Working at the academy made it possible for them to spoil her and give her a life she deserved. The chime ended the class and the kids ran out as Maka started over but stopped when two people stopped in the front.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked before he turned away to the desk to grab a pack.

Maka furrowed her brow as she walked closer with Kaia sleeping against her shoulder. "Grandmother wanted to see you. She had heard you came here for school and when she tried to come see you they said you were on some mission." Answered a tall man with close cut white hair wearing a suit.

"Soul?" Maka asked as she walked up to him, finally able to see the man's face, it looked just like Soul's.

The two visitors looked at Maka confused. "This is Maka, my meister." He said roughly. "Maka, my grandmother and brother." Maka looked at him wondering why he was so upset but just gave a small smile and nodded at the two.

"Oh what a precious little girl." His grandmother smiled looking at Kaia sleeping on her shoulder. "Is she yours?" Maka nodded. "Why you're just a baby yourself."

"I'm almost twenty-one." Maka said with a smile. "She wasn't exactly planned but we couldn't be happier to have her."

"Her father should know how lucky he is to have her and you."

"He does." Soul said as he pulled his pack over his shoulder and looked at Maka and Kaia with a small smile.

"Soul…" Wes said looking from his brother to Maka and Kaia. "Are you…?"

"Yeah, Maka's not just my Meister, she my wife and this is our daughter Kaia." Soul told them and watched as Wes looked in utter shock and his grandmother's surprise turned to a smile.

"They're both just beautiful." His grandmother said with a bright smile as she looked from Soul to Maka and Kaia again. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone you married and had a little girl?"

"Why should I, no one cared after I left to come here. Maka, Kaia, and my friends here are all that mattered to me." He said making his grandmother smirk at him while Wes stood as if unable to speak to Soul. "Why did you come all the way out here?"

"Because I wanted to see my little grandson again. It's been too long since I've seen you and I was becoming worried. When Wes told me you had weapon blood and came to this school I came out to see you but every time I tried to find you they said you were on some sort of mission. Is that like a field trip?"

"You could say that." Maka chimed in. "A mission is an assignment where we go to a place having issues with a Kishin and we exterminate the Kishin. We travel all over the world; we actually came back not that long ago from being posted in Europe for four years."

"Oh that's exciting." The old woman smiled.

"Soul, Maka!" They heard looking to the door they found Nygus. "We have a Kishin and two witches in the city." She walked into the room. "I've already dispatched Black Star and Tsubaki and the rest are working on evacuating the city and protecting the people. Lord Death is trying to get in contact with the witches to see what is going on. As more word comes in we'll pass it along, but we need you two out there."

Maka gently handed Kaia to her. "Can you please keep an eye on her for us?" She asked.

"It seems you're all very busy." Soul's grandmother said as she walked closer. "I am not working, I will watch her. She is my great granddaughter after all." She smiled happily, as Maka looked to Soul who shrugged. Maka shifted and handed her daughter to the old woman.

"If you need anything-." Maka said.

"I have raised several children in my day and helped with others. Go do what you need to do."

"Thank you." Maka said before holding her arm out as Soul transformed. "Let's go." She said as she ran to the window and jumped out pulling Soul under her as he pulled up the wings. His grandmother and brother ran to the window in horror before seeing them fly off.

"Stay here, it will be safe here." Nygus said. "Those two are one of the best teams there is. They'll be fine." The two nodded as she ran off.

They looked back out seeing Maka land on a rooftop as a building in front of her exploded. Maka swung the scythe around her before taking her stance and fighting a monster that landed with her. They watched the battle back and forth as another person joined the fight.

"What's going on?" Wes asked.

"They're doing what they were taught to do in this school." Spirit said as he walked in. "Who are you?" He asked, as he looked at Kaia sound asleep in the old woman's arms. "Kaia…"

"I'm Wes Evans, Soul's brother and this is our grandmother. They left their daughter for us to care for." Wes explained.

"Spirit, Maka's father." He held out his hand with a smile and shook the young man's hand. A crash had them looking out the window as Maka was thrown across the roof, and pinned to the wall of another building while Black Star was thrown away and slow to getting up. "Maka!" Spirit called out worried for his daughter. Maka clutched Soul in her hand as a clawed hand pressed her harder into the wall. She used all her strength to toss Soul into the air where he transformed back with his arm still the blade, as he came back down he sliced into the Kishin's arm making it pull back and howl in pain. Soul reached out, catching Maka as she fell forward when the pressure was released.

"Maka…" Soul said softly as he held her in his arms. "Maka…" He said a little louder as his chest constricted in fear. "Maka." He said sternly.

"I hear you." She whispered as she cracked her green eyes and looked up at him. "Just… let me catch my breath." She said as he helped her sit up. "He's strong. Stronger than a usual Kishin egg. We need to finish this."

Soul leaned his head against hers. "Just don't go getting killed. That wouldn't be very cool." He smirked making her smile at him.

Maka lifted her chin and connected their lips. "I wouldn't want to be an uncool wife." She smiled at him making him chuckle as he stood holding his hand out for her to stand. He pulled her up and against him as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maka." They turned to look at the Kishin, as it seemed to set its sights on them. "Let's finish this and get back to Kaia." Maka nodded as he transformed back into a scythe and landed easily in her hands.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance." They called out together before the air seemed to swirl and twist around them. Soul seemed to transform once again this time his blade seemed to glow.

Maka charged attacking and blocking as she dodged around the Kishin's attacks to get a closer shot. "Majin Hunter!" She called as she twisted and swung the blade around slicing straight through not only the Kishin but the surrounding buildings as well. The Kishin swirled and twisted until it was just a red soul before Soul transformed back to stand beside Maka as Black Star was helped over by Tsubaki. "It's not over." She said softly as she scanned the city. "We still have two witches."

Tsubaki gasped as Maka winced, dropping to a knee with Soul beside her. "Maka, you're hurt."

"I'll be okay." She said with a small smile at Soul who reached out to touch her side.

"A couple broken ribs." He mused. "We have to figure out a plan before we attack. That Kishin was way too powerful, it wasn't a normal Kishin. With the injuries you two have, if we just charge in you'll be crushed." He said looking from Black Star to Maka.

"Let's go back to the academy and get quick treatment and meet up with Kid." Maka said. "He can give us a better idea what to do." Soul nodded and pulled her into his arms before the two teams were gone.

"Where did they go?" Wes asked looking around confused.

"They went to meet with Lord Death for a plan." Spirit said as he looked at Kaia still sleeping. A cry made everyone look back out to see Maka being crushed under the weight of a witche's powers. Soul was lying just out of reach in the same position.

"Mama? Papa?" Kaia asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Grandpa?" Spirit pulled her into his arms as Maka cried out in pain. "Mama!" Kaia cried. "Papa!" She screamed as she twisted and turned to try to go to them.

"It's okay, it's alright. Kaia, your mom and dad are very strong. They'll be okay. They'll be back for you. I promise they would never leave you." Spirit tried to calm the crying girl as he glanced out as Soul and Maka reached for each other. There was one last cry from Maka before there was only laughter from the witch. Everyone looked on stunned as the two held hands tight and seemed to still.

"What's going on?" Soul's grandmother asked watching in horror at what had just happened.

"They're using his soul to figure out a plan." Kid said as he walked in followed by Liz and Patty. "He has a place in his soul where they go to and are able to talk and plan out how to best do things. It is also the access point for Soul's black blood. That what Maka's explained to us anyway." He looked out, scanning the city with his golden eyes. "Liz, Patty. Let's go." The two sisters transformed as he used his skateboard and flew off in another direction glancing down as Soul transformed and Maka burst from the power holding her. Spirit held his crying granddaughter as the battle went on. Kid pulled the second witch over to where Maka and Soul were as Black Star arrived back on the front.

"Let's go." Maka called out when all three closed their eyes and the wind twisted, swirled, and seemed to electrify. It seemed like the meisters transformed standing together. "Kid, what's going on with the witches?"

"Grand witch doesn't know. She said to take them out." Kid told her before the three meisters worked together to defeat the two witches.

Kaia screamed when Maka was slammed on the ground. Soul transformed to block attacks as Maka slowly climbed back to her feet. The second witch sent an attack and all Soul could do was grab Maka and lunge out of the way. He was sliced on his arm but he got them out of the way and safe for the time being. Spirit held Kaia in his arms as he watched Soul and Maka get to their knees and look at the situation. Stein and Marie walked in looking at the scene.

"Those two are just the same as when they left." Stein said with a smirk as he watched, he looked at Kaia crying in Spirit's arms. "Such a fighter, she'll be a good student soon."

"She may not come here. She might not have Meister or Weapon blood." Marie said before smiling at the girl. "Just because her parents do doesn't mean anything. Soul is the only one to have Weapon blood in his family."

"That's true." Wes said making Stein and Marie look at the two confused. "I'm his brother and this is our grandmother. Soul is the only one that we've ever known to have Weapon blood in the family."

"I'm sure she'll be a student here." Stine smirked and looked at Spirit. "Let's go."

"Right." Spirit looked at his granddaughter. "Kaia you stay with Marie. She'll take care of you until everyone comes back." The girl nodded and looked at Marie as he handed her over.

"Hi there sweetheart." Marie smiled as Spirit transformed and Stein was out to help the younger group.

The yelling of everyone pulled back their attention to the fight. Maka and Black Star lunged and attacked together before the building exploded in a cloud of smoke and ruble. "MAMA! PAPA!" Kaia screamed as tears ran down her face. Marie held tight as she watched the smoke clear. Black star pushed to his feet but looked injured and drained as Soul pulled himself out of a small pile of rubble and Tsubaki did the same by Black Star.

"Maka!" Soul called out looking around as the area cleared. "Maka!" He called again as he searched the ruble. Suddenly he spotted her under a small pile of rubble far off to the left. Scrambling to her side he quickly pulled the parts of the building off her. "Maka." He said as he pulled her into his arms. He pushed her bloodied hair from her face and pulled her closer to his chest. "Come on, Maka." He said softly as he cradled her looking for the cause of the blood. Soul tried to hold his cool guy composure but seeing Maka laying in his arms unconscious and covered in blood was wearing at the last bit of control.

"Maka!" Spirit called as he and Stine went to their side. "Maka…" He reached out but stopped seeing how close Soul was holding her. He looked up and found tears building in the red eyes. Soul closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers and the two watched as he resonated with Maka's soul.

"Maka." He said softly before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the room they used to talk and to resonate. The room where they had danced and beat back the little ogre of the black blood. Turning he found Maka in her long black gown. She gave him a small smile before he pulled her to him and gave her a loving kiss. "Maka…"

"It's okay, Soul." She said as she gently touched his cheek.

"You're not waking up, I was worried…" He trailed off as she smiled at him.

Maka dropped her hands to his chest. "Where's that cool guy attitude?" Soul looked at her before he gave a small smirk.

Spirit watched as Soul pulled his head back a bit and opened his eyes as Maka opened hers and smiled at him. Soul gave a smirk as he rested his hand on her cheek again. "Maka, are you okay?" Spirit asked as Soul helped her sit up.

"Yeah. I think I just hit my head." She reached up and winced making Soul push her hand away and gently tilted her head to look at it as he furrowed his brow. "What?" She asked looking at him.

"It's black." He said.

"You were resonating when the blast hit." Stein shrugged.

Soul shook his head. "It dropped for some reason as soon as our attack was done." He looked back at Maka's wound. "Well it's blocked with the black blood, you should be alright."

"Let's finish this." Maka said pushing up with Soul beside her. Spirit watched as Soul smirked and transformed. "We need to stop them and make it safe for the people to go home." She said as she walked over to stand with her two friends. Stein watched Spirit smirk as he transformed and they joined the fight.

With the four teams working together, using every attack they had in their arsenal the two witches stood no chance. Connecting through the resonance link the two witches could not keep track as they communicated and planned through their link. Kaia buried her face in Marie's shoulder as the explosions could be heard down below. "It's okay." Marie shushed as she held the girl. The city fell silent and the dust and ruble settled leaving the Meisters and Weapons together.

"Mama! Papa!" Kaia called out as Soul transformed back. The two parents looked up with small smiles as they looked at their daughter who smiled brightly at them. Soul walked closer and held his arms open as Kaia leapt from Marie's arms. As she landed in his arms giggling, he caught her easily and spun to Maka who smiled and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Scared." She said as she cuddled against the two.

"It's alright baby." Maka said as she smoothed her daughter's white hair.

Soul smirked as he shifted to hold her in one arm. "We would never leave you princess." She smiled happily before she held tight and cuddled into them again until Maka's knees gave and Soul eased her to the ground. "Maka you have to get healed." Kaia looked at her mother worried as Spirit and Stein ran over to them.

"MAKA!" Spirit cried out but a glare from Maka stopped him in his tracks.

Stein knelt beside them and looked at her wounds. "You need to get to Nygus and have these patched up." Maka nodded but her body felt too heavy to move. Soul set Kaia on her feet before pulling Maka into his arms.

"Kaia, stay with your grandpa." Maka told her daughter who looked from her parents to Spirit before running to him as Soul stood and left to get Maka taken care of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soul winced as he sat up in his chair as the door opened and Kaia ran to him. he pulled her up into his lap as Spirit, Wes and Granny followed. "How's Maka?" Spirit asked looked at his daughter sleeping in the bed, with bandages covering her.

"She'll be okay." Soul said looking back at Maka. "She's just got a lot of nasty injuries and has some pain meds in her so she'll be out for a little while." Soul explained as he tried to shift only to have the pain catch his breath for a moment.

"And what about your wounds?" Spirit asked as Wes and their grandmother stood back watching, not entirely sure what to do or say.

"I'll be fine. Few cracked ribs, some cuts, and bruises. Nothing too bad since I was in weapon form most of the time." Soul smirked as Kaia sat staring at Maka sleeping. He slowly moved to let Kaia cuddle up to her mother while the three adults walked closer. "We've had worse. We'll be healed in no time, especially with the black blood working."

"What's this about black blood?" Wes asked confused. Soul looked at his brother and sat back in his seat, explaining about the black blood with Spirit chiming in at times. He watched his grandmother and brother, waiting for their reactions.

"You should rest." Spirit told Soul who shrugged. "Do you want me to watch Kaia while you rest and heal?"

"Nah, she'll be okay. Last time when Maka and I were pretty bad she stayed by us until we were healed. She'll probably just between us until we're both back up and running." He explained glancing at his daughter as she dosed off. "I'll let you know when Maka wakes up." He said as he glanced at Spirit. Since he and Maka had arrived back in death city and Spirit found out about their marriage and child things had changed between them. The two men held a respect, and showed it instead of the bickering and insult throwing they used to do. Spirit nodded and left to help with planning to rebuild the city while Soul's grandmother walked closer looking down at Kaia as she shifted and Maka wrapped her arms around her.

"You've done very well for yourself. I'm proud of you, Soul." She smiled at him.

Soul looked up at her and smirked with a slight nod. "It's been a hard road but I wouldn't have made it without Maka at my side." He pushed back in his chair with a wince.

"You're hurt bad." Wes commented as he came closer. "Worse than you said earlier. I watched that fight. You wouldn't just have a few injuries." Soul chuckled as he held his side.

"I'm fine. The black blood did its thing, and it probably saved Maka a few times today. A curse turned into a gift."

"Why don't you come back to the estate?" Wes asked. "Father and Mother would be so happy to see you again and to know they have a daughter-in-law and a granddaughter. You can take up the piano again and get away from this dangerous life. If you keep doing this, you're going to end up losing your life or the life of your wife and daughter."

Soul narrowed his eyes as he stood up in front of his brother. "This is who I am, Wes, I am the last death scythe. Maka and I are partners, Meister, and weapon team. You don't just walk away from this life, you can't. More than likely our daughter will end up as a Meister or a Weapon and she will have to learn, that fancy lifestyle isn't for me, it never was and never will be for me or my family."

"Soul." His grandmother said making him turn his red eyes on her. "Won't you at least visit? I would really love to see the look on your father's face when he sees how wonderful your life has been." She smiled making him smirk at her.

"I'll talk to Maka about it." He slowly and gently sat back in the chair.

"We'll stay for a little while before we go back. I hope you'll go back with us, even if it's just a visit. We're in the death city hotel." Soul just nodded as the two left.

After nearly three weeks of healing Maka was completely healed. She smiled as she pulled Kaia onto her hip with Soul beside her, they were saying goodbye to Wes and Granny who were returning to the family estates. Soul still refused to go back to play the piano and be a famous musician, Maka knew that was not him. He was a death scythe. She smiled as Granny walked up to her and Kaia as Wes spoke to Soul. "She is a bright child. She gets her beauty from her mother." The old woman smiled. "You are all welcome to visit any time you please, of if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to us. I'm sure Soul's mother would be beyond words excited to see her granddaughter and daughter-in-law."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure eventually Soul will go visit, but I think that time may not be for a while. It's not a place he feels welcomed after what happened between him and his father." Maka explained. "I will make sure we stay in touch, as far as we know we will be living here again, although Lord Death may have plans later."

"I'm glad to see my grandson is so happy. He deserves it after the stress his father had put him through growing up to learn the piano. He really loves you."

"I know." Maka smiled as she looked at Soul when he glanced over at her. "I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." Granny smiled brightly before she turned and pulled Soul into a hug. Maka watched with a little smile as Soul hugged her back. He and his brother just looked at each other before Wes smiled and shook his hand.

Wes smirked at Soul. "You are always welcome to come to the estates for anything." He glanced at Maka and Kaia. "Mother really would be glad to know how happy you are with your wife and daughter. Perhaps soon you can show her instead of Granny and I having to explain it." Soul shrugged. "If he ever gives you trouble just let us know." He smiled at Maka.

"Don't' worry about that. I think I can handle him." She watched as Soul rolled his eyes. "You two have a safe trip."

"Bye-bye!" Kaia called out waving as Granny and Wes climbed into the car. Soul pulled Kaia into his arms as he walked over to the car before his Grandmother got in. "Bye-bye Granny." She smiled happily making Granny smile at the girl before touching her hair and kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Granny said. "Don't be a stranger, Soul." He just gave a nod as she sat in the car. He stepped back next to Maka as the car drove off.

Maka looked up at Soul with a small smile. "Let's go home." She took his free hand making him smirk as they walked back to their little apartment, getting life back to the way it used to be with a few changes.


End file.
